Gone
by Allons-y Lovelies
Summary: Bellatrix Black was the best big sister one could have, in Narcissa Black's opinion. Written for the Colors Competition, The Black Family Challenge and The Greenhouses Competition on HPFC. ONESHOT


_Disclaimer: I don't own HP._

**Gone**

Bellatrix Black was the best big sister one could have, in Narcissa Black's opinion.

* * *

Bellatrix quietly pushed the heavy door shut to muffle the sounds of her parents' shouting, before turning to where Narcissa's shadow was seen underneath the tent. They did this every time that their parents fought. Narcissa was too young to understand, she just loved being read to, and Bellatrix preferred it that way.

"Quiet, Cissy," Bellatrix whispered with a grin as Narcissa giggled from underneath the many sheets piled up to create a tent, being held up with a simple spell cast by Dimmy the house elf. "We don't want Mother to find us, do we? She'd ruin the fun." She climbed into the bed and put a finger to her lips, while Narcissa covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a laugh, huge, blue eyes glittering.

"Did you bring the book?" Narcissa asked through her fingers, her innocent, six-year-old voice muffled.

"'Course I brought the book Ciss, don't be thick," Bellatrix said with a roll of her eyes, but her words contained no real sting. She settled herself down until she was comfortable, while Narcissa wriggled around next to her until she was comfortable and close enough to her older sister to snuggle up against her legs.

Bellatrix opened up the book and balanced it on her lap, the glimmering title spelling out the words _Charlotte's Web_. "_Charlotte's Web_, by E.B. White," she began, and Narcissa closed her eyes and listened to her sister's soft voice as she read out one of her favourite books.

"'Where's Papa going with that ax?' said Fern to her mother as they were setting the table for breakfast…"

* * *

Narcissa's opinion changed after Bellatrix arrived back from Hogwarts. She was… harsher, in a way. No longer that amazing big sister that used to tie her hair back and read her stories.

* * *

"Bella, won't you come and read me a book?" Narcissa said with a pretty smile, looking sweet and innocent with green, silky ribbons hanging down from her hair.

Bellatrix frowned at her, the dark kohl outlining her eyes making them look huge. Narcissa thought that she was too young for eyeliner, but looked nice anyway. "You're getting a bit old for that, aren't you? You're nine. I wasn't being read to when I was nine."

Narcissa's forehead crinkled. "But- We always read together." She swallowed thickly at the disgust forming in her big sister's eyes. "We hide under the covers and- and we read _Charlotte's Web _and- and-"

"That's Muggle filth and it won't be mentioned in this house!" Bellatrix snarled, features contorted into a scowl. "We were stupid to bring that all in here. In fact- Maybe we should burn it. Where'd you hide it, again?" She began to climb the stairs that spiralled up to the second floor, the small heels on her shoes making loud clacking sounds on the marble.

"No! Bellatrix, don't!" Narcissa cried out, chasing after her, grabbing at the back of Bellatrix's skirt.

Bellatrix's answering laugh sounded like the cackle of the witches from Narcissa's story books.

Narcissa's pillow was damp with salty tears the next morning, the smell of smoke still lingering in her nostrils.

* * *

Bellatrix still had her moments of sweetness, as rare as they were. But she had turned into a fickle, aggressive woman.

* * *

"Cissy, I have to cancel our dinner tonight- Roddy and I have plans," Bellatrix said, green flames licking up the sides of her face. She had floo-called the Malfoy residence, ignoring the fact that Narcissa absolutely _hated _it when ash got onto the rug.

Narcissa frowned, both at her sister's words and at the soot that was being to float onto the rug. "Bella, the house elves have been cooking a feast all day. What on _earth _is so important that you have to cancel?" Her blue eyes were narrowed with suspicion, already suspecting just what it was.

Bellatrix leaned in conspiratorially (as far as she _could _lean when in a fire), looking from left to right quickly to make sure that nobody was trying to listen in on them. "The Dark Lord is sending Rod and I along with Rabastan and Barty to the Longbottom's house," she whispered, eyes darting around the lavish room as if it was hiding the enemy then and there. "Apparently he wants them gone. They've become a threat." She laughed. "It'll be amusing. I don't know why you don't want to join us."

Narcissa's face betrayed none of her thoughts, and Bellatrix was too distracted to notice anything wrong.

"Alright. Kib will leave some food out for you. And don't be too loud when coming in; I don't want Draco to be woken."

Bellatrix rolled her eyes. "Fine. Don't wait out for me." She winked, before ducking out of the fire.

Narcissa let out a deep breath and rubbed at her eyes tiredly, thankful that he sister had left. Their little chats really took it out of her.

* * *

Bellatrix was now unrecognisable as the big sister that Narcissa used to adore.

* * *

Three loud knocks on the doors of Malfoy Manor echoed through the house. The night was dark and wet with rain. Lightning streaked across the sky, and thunder rumbled in the distance. Kib, the house elf, opened the doors slowly, peeking out for a second before getting kicked out of the way by the soaking wet woman on the other side.

"Where's my sister, elf?" the woman snarled, eyes appearing manic, face lined with exhaustion, gaunt from hunger. Kib bowed to her, hurriedly apologising and saying that her sister would be brought over soon, before twisting away, looking back worriedly every few seconds.

Barely a minute later, Narcissa came thundering down the stairs, nearly tripping over her dressing gown in her haste.

"Bellatrix? Bellatrix! Kib, run her a bath and give her some clothing. Then prepare a meal for her."

"I don't need to be babied, Narcissa. I need to meet with the Dark Lord." Bellatrix's voice was croaky and thin from disuse.

Narcissa stiffened. "Not in my house. That snake shed its skin in the bathroom last time. You need to go to him."

"Don't be disrespectful," Bellatrix growled, eyes flashing. Her hair was huge and thick, hanging in clumps and knots, curls hanging in her face, which she batted away angrily. "I need see him- See him in his wondrous form once again."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Go, then. Don't stay with your sister. Go to your _special Lord_-"

Bellatrix slapped her across the face with a loud crack, making Narcissa yelp with pain.

"_How_ _dare you insult my Master like that_," Bellatrix shouted. "How dare you-"

"How dare _I_? Get out, Bellatrix! I will _not _be mistreated in my own home! Go! Go to your _Lord_!" Narcissa cried out. "Leave!"

Bellatrix's expression turned ugly, all shadows and bone. "Fine. I will."

She turned on her heel and left, bare feet trailing mud and water after her.

* * *

_Hello everybody! Been a while, hasn't it?_

_So this was written for the Colors Competition by Empress Empoleon for Silver, Negative, The Black Family Challenge by eighteen inches and the Greenhouse Challenge by Slytherin Cat._

_What'd you think? In character, out of character, absolutely horrible don't ever write again…? Feedback would be appreciated :)_

_Thank you, I hope you enjoyed!_

_And by the way, if you haven't noticed, I used to be WitAngerandBravery, but I've now changed to Allons-y Lovelies._

_Love from,_

_Silvs_


End file.
